Blasphemy
by Kara Moon
Summary: As Ciel goes through his day, something keeps grabbing hold of his attention with his butler around...And he finally gives in to his feelings.
1. Chapter 1 Temptation

It was the beginning of a warm summer day in England, and Sebastian Michaelis opened the billowing curtains of his master's room. He then set to his usual work of waking his master, Ciel Phantomhive, and getting him dressed and prepared for the coming day. "Bo-chan..." he began, and placed a hand gently on the top of the immense sheets.

Ciel curled up and pulled the sheets over his head. "Not yet..." he mumbled. Sebastian sighed. Almost every morning it was the same routine. He didn't mind too much of course; he would never stop it at least.

"Bo-chan...really."

He pulled off the blankets from Ciel entirely, revealing the twelve year old Earl.  
>Ciel whipped a cross look towards his butler.<p>

"Was that really necessary?" Sebastian looked at him a moment.

Seeing the small boy with a disheveled appearance glare at him was quite comical, but he dared not laugh. His master had a quick temper.

"Bo-chan mustn't stay in bed so long, his health and sleep cycle will be affected." He silkily replied.

Ciel twitched. Sebastian always seemed to have a smoothly constructed remark to everything he said. It had always irritated him. He sighed and moved himself to the side of the bed, dangling his legs down. Sebastian moved to a table near the door and picked a tray up, placing it on the dresser next to Ciel's bed and pouring out a cup of tea. Ciel watched him idleness.

Sebastian always moved with a flippant grace, almost never showing an imperfection to anything he set his hands to. Although Ciel knew what he truly was, he was always continually impressed at how his butler was so perfect.  
>He jumped back, just noticing Sebastian has been holding the cup and saucer out to him. He took it slowly and sipped at it, as Sebastian went to his closet and sorted through his various outfits, settling on a gray suit and matching shorts. He set them gently down beside Ciel and began to unbutton his nightgown. His master moved his arms slightly apart and watched him once again.<p>

His fingers were agile and quick.

He began to wonder what all Sebastian could do with them... 'No.' Ciel frowned slightly. 'I should not influence myself to thoughts such as these...'  
>He set down his empty cup on the dresser and allowed Sebastian to slide his nightgown off, causing him to shiver slightly. Ciel bit his lip.<p>

Sebastian tilted his head.

"Is Bo-chan cold?"

Ciel shook his head quickly.

"I must felt a slight draft...is all."

Sebastian replied with a slight nod and wrapped a collared shirt around Ciel, who put his arms through the sleeves. He closed his eyes as Sebastian buttoned it up, trying not to think about his hands.

"What do I have planned for today?"

He forced himself to say. Sebastian helped him put on the suit, and took Ciel's hand to stand him up, setting out his shorts for him to step in. Ciel's frown deepened. His heart had fluttered a few moments when Sebastian took his hand.

Sebastian himself noticed the tenseness in his master and finished clothing him, said nothing, but stood up and picked up the tray.

"A few lessons, but overall the afternoon is free. Breakfast will be served in the dining room shortly."

Ciel gave an approving nod. "I'll go myself in a few minutes."

Sebastian tilted his head slightly and gave a small bow, then left the room. Ciel gave another small sigh and walked to the window.

Why did he feel this way towards a simple employee? Was I because of the covenant? He shook his head. It would be bizarre if every person with a covenant suddenly fell in love with the creature to eventually eat their soul.

"It is so strange..." he muttered; looking out the window one last glance before shuffling to the dining room. As he went he wondered is Sebastian could love him back.

'Maybe I am just assuming things...'

But at the back of his mind, he knew he yearned for him to love him back. He bit his lip as he took hold of the door handle.

'Should I ask him? After all, he cannot lie...' Ciel jumped; the door had been opened by Sebastian.

A vague thought lingered in the air.  
><em>'But what if he says no?'<em>

"Se-Sebastian..." Ciel mumbled.

"Yes Bo-chan?"

Ciel's fingers itched. He frowned slightly, straightening up.

"Do not suddenly swing doors open, you may hit someone."

Sebastian blinked, taken aback, then gave a small nod and turned to the table, slightly confused.

"Wait..." Ciel took hold of Sebastian's sleeve.

He looked down as Sebastian turned back to him.

'I can't believe I just did that...' Ciel thought, closing his eyes in embarrassment.

'Sebastian must think me a fool.'

Ciel felt his chin tilted up and tensed, flinging his eyes open.

Sebastian's face was only inches from his.

Ciel took a step back. "What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

Sebastian tilted his head. "You seemed as though you were ill."

Ciel stared back at him. "I...I'm fine..."

Sebastian took off a glove and put the back of his hand against Ciel's forehead.

Ciel closed his eyes. 'Those hands...'

He suddenly felt something soft against his lips and opened his eyes again slowly.

Sebastian broke the kiss and stood up, leaving Ciel blushing lightly.

"Did that satisfy you~?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel froze. He was figured out already.

"Really, Bo-chan, if you wanted something as simple as that, you should have asked."

By now Ciel's cheeks were burning from embarrassment.

He bit his lip.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your desire. It does not take much to notice your feelings when you do not try to hide them."

Ciel looked away, glaring at the ground, ashamed.

'I am just a ridiculous child to him. I will never be on the same level as him...' he thought pitifully. 'If only he could view me as the same as him, not as a child who is destined to take over a company that he works under, but as someone on equal footing. He can do anything...And I...'

"Bo-chan."

Ciel looked back at him. He couldn't help it. Sebastian's voice was tempting, sensual. You couldn't help but listen to it and obey it, even if it were to lead you to your death.

"Sebastian..." Ciel said slowly, clenching his fists, trying to swallow his fear. "I want to know something."

_'Do I dare ask?' _

"Have you ever...loved...someone?"

Sebastian looked at his master and raised an eyebrow. He'd never been asked that before.

"T-Tell me..." Ciel ordered feebly.

He felt as glass about to shatter.

After a thoughtful pause, Sebastian answered.

"I have not."

Ciel felt his heart drop, but tried to hold himself together nonetheless.

"I see..." Disappointment began to wash over him. Why had Sebastian kissed him in the first place?

"Not...before Bo-chan." Sebastian continued, almost inaudibly.

"What...?" Ciel shook slightly. _Did he really just say that?_

"It will sound...strange of me...But I have no loved anyone before Bo-chan."

Ciel let out a weak laugh. "A demon...can love..." He mused to himself. "I never imagined it possible for you..."

He took a step towards Sebastian, closing the gap between them.

"No one ever asked."

Ciel blinked. He hadn't considered that it was such a strange question to ask a demon.

"Then...show me."

Sebastian tilted his head. "Show what?"

"Show me that you love me."

Ciel blushed lightly. He was nervous more than he'd ever felt. Even after those dark days in his past where he was always afraid.

"Is that an order?"

"Yes..." Ciel whispered, taking hold of the bottom edges of Sebastian's jacket. Sebastian gave a flickering smile, and knelt down.

"Then I shall, My Lord."


	2. Chapter 2 Seduction

Ciel averted his gaze. Here was the moment that he had waited for. Sebastian eyed him curiously, putting a hand against the younger's back and pushing him gently forward. He raised his left hand, taking hold of his glove with his teeth and slipping it off, still watching Ciel's reactions. He didn't want to push the boy too far. His master watched him silently, biting the inside of his lip. Sebastian cupped Ciel's face, stroking along his jawline with his thumb.

Ciel flinched slightly, clamping his eyes shut.

'I'm not afraid...' he thought.

Then what was this feeling? Something gnawed at him, something he wasn't used to. Was this love?

No.

Curiosity.

It enveloped him, this driving desire to do something forbidden.

'No one proper would allow this.'

A voice protested.

'I don't care.'

Ciel's thoughts answered back.

'I am my own person, with my own choices. I choose what is for me, whether it be good or bad.'

Sebastian pressed his lips against his masters, fingers brushing against his hair. Ciel leaned against his butler, deepening the kiss, conforming the shape to perfectly align with the others.

He could faintly feel Sebastian's warm hands slide down his sides, then pause.

He stood up, taking a step back, leaving Ciel red faced and starting back a him in confusion.

"This...isn't correct. If anyone were to find out, it would be devastating to Bo-chan's standing."

Ciel gaped at him. Of all things, to bring something like that up?

"I...suppose...so..." he muttered, looking down. "I see...I see...It would be unfortunate if someone found out..."

'No. I will not let something such as this to get in my way.'

Ciel's disappointment turned to anger. He clenched his fists and glared at Sebastian.

"Does this mean you will deny me my want for you so that society does not reject my existance...?"

"Bo-chan..."

Ciel raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, tensing them. Sebastian sighed. 'He's sometimes like a stubborn child..." he thought.

"No...I suppose I shan't." He replied.

"I hoped...you wouldn't..." Ciel shook slightly.

Sebastian looked at him and took a step forward.

"Bo-chan..." He placed his hand against Ciel's cheek gently.

Ciel closed his eyes, feeling the warmth in Sebastian's palm, and grabbed his sleeves.

"You scared me...for a moment..."

"I wouldn't dare oppose Bo-chan's wishes..." Sebastian replied, tipping his master's chin up and kissing him.

Ciel tightened his grip and looked up at his butler.

"However...its selfish of me...isn't it? You must listen to my wishes and demands, but pick which is better for me, whilst keeping my wishes in mind."

"It is not."

Ciel stared at him. "It is..."

Sebastian gave a small smile. "Bo-chan's demands and wishes will always be possible..."

"Always?"

Sebastian nodded. "As long as there is desire for them."

"Alright..." Ciel smiled faintly.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boy, smiling.

Ciel blushed, fidgeting a bit.

What was he to do?

He watched as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him, and blushed lightly.

"What shall we do?"

"Hm~" Sebastian mused. "I wonder..."

Ciel kissed his chest and fidgeted more.

Was he to do this?

Sebatian played with Ciel's buttons, glancing at him.

Ciel nodded slightly, and Sebastian smiled slightly, kissing his ear, and began to unbutton his shirt.

Ciel blushed and closed his eyes, tugging on Sebastian's tailcoat gently.

His butler tilted his head slightly and kissed under his master's chin, sliding his shirt off.

Ciel blushed and fumbled with Sebastian's jacket buttons, shivering slightly. Sebastian slipped it off and kissed his cheek, then brushed his lips over his jaw.

Ciel shuddered. Sebastian's touch was amazing and soft, like a brush from a feather.

His butler then kissed along Ciel's shoulder, causing him to shiver more, blushing an even darker red.

Sebastian slid his hands down Ciel's legs, causing him to shudder and tilt his head back, and Sebastian then kissed his chest.

"N...nh..." Ciel bit his lip.

Sebastian then kissed down his stomach. Every kiss felt like fire, coursing all over his skin, and seeping into his every pore.

How did he not ask for this earlier?


End file.
